Choi Siwon
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Dimalam yang dingin itu Eunhyuk menginginkan sesuatu, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Siwon?/"Main apa Hyuk?" tanya Donghae kelewat sabar./"Aku mau cium," goda Eunhyuk./"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan Siwon,"/ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? RnR?


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle:Choi Siwon**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Length: one shot**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**MianHae, author sedang sarapp, semoga kesarapan ini sampe ke readers keke**

**Jadi,**

**Enjoy it..**

* * *

><p>Malam ini dia sangat aneh, memang benar jika ini malam yang dingin, tapi tak biasanya ia begini, oh.. kumohon jangan lagi, jangan mendekatiku dengan tatapan seperti itu.<p>

**::**

**::**

**Choi Siwon**

**::**

**::**

Eunhyuk kmbali mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae, ia kembali tersenyum manja, memperlihatkan senyuman yang begitu Donghae sukai. Ia lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Donghae yang kembali cengo, sudah hampir tiga kali Eunhyuk melakukan ini dan ia tak berkata apapun.

Saat Donghae sedang menjernihkan dirinya dengan menonton acara humor di televisi, lagi lagi Eunhyuk mendekatinya, menempel ketat di lengan namja itu dan kepalanya ia letakkan dengan manja di bahu Donghae, sekedar bermanja-manja, hingga akhirnya tawa Eunhyuk terdengar akibat acara yang mereka tonton.

Tak ada sedikitpun suara dari dua namja yang kini bagai perangko dan amplop itu, Eunhyuk semakin menempelkan tubuhnya, semakin ia menyerudukkan kepalanya ke bahu Donghae.

"Hae,"

"N-ne," jawab Eunhyuk gagap.

"Kau tahu jika malam ini sangat dingin bukan?"

"N-ne,"

"Ayo kita bermain,"

**JDERRRR!**

'APA YANGA SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADANYAAAA?' batin Donghae frustasi.

"Aku bosan, jadi ayo kita main," ajak Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau mau yang bagaimana?" tanya Donghae frontal.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa, bukankah kita akan bermain?"

**PLAAKK!**

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Donghae.

"Kau ini ternyata sangat, aish~" Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae dengan tampang kesal.

::

::

Donghae mendapati namjachingunya itu meringkuk di atas tempat tidur singlenya, ia mendekati namja itu dengan perlahan, menyibak selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mian Hyukkie, sebenarnya kau minta apa?" tanya Donghae halus.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya bibir plum yang terpout dengan imut yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata Donghae.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Dongha sekali lagi.

"Aku mau membuat an_" kalimat itu terputus, menampilkan wajah Donghae yang tak kalah tegang.

"Ah.. salah, aku ingin kau menuruti semua kemauanku," lanjut Eunhyuk lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan chagi?" tanya Donghae halus, ia mengelus surai blonde milik Eunhyuk perlahan.

"Ayo kita main,"

'Aish~' Donghae berteriak frustasi.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh namjachingunya ini sekarang? Dia ingin ber-MAIN bukan? M.A.I.N bukan? Lalu kenapa saat ia ingin ber-MAIN dia menolaknya.

"Main apa Hyuk?" tanya Donghae kelewat sabar.

"Aku ingin Donghae membawakan Hyukkie sesuatu yang artistic," pinta Eunhyuk layaknya seorang anak TK.

"Kau mau yang bagaimana?"

"Donghae bisa apa?"

'Aish, imutnya namja ini,' batin Donghae senang.

"Hyukkie, mau apa?" tanya Donghae menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk.

Kekanak-kanakan? Ah.. sekali-kali tak apa kan? Sekali-kali tak jadi masalah untuk menjadi 'terdengar' polos bukan?

"Hyukkie mau Donghae membawakan Hyukkie sesuatu yang artistic," ulang Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ya Hyuk, aku tahu, tapi apa?"

"Ahh~~~ Donghae, berpikirlah~~~" Eunhyuk semakin merajuk.

"Boleh kutanya Leeteuk Hyung?"

Seketika wajah imut itu berubah dengan tatapan angker, ia menatap Donghae kesal, kemudian kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Masa harus tanya Leeteuk hyung, memangnya namjachinguku itu Leeteuk hyung apa?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

Donghae mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk yang polos dengan sedikit terkejut, kadang dia penasaran dengan isi kepala namja imut itu, bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya ia menjawab sesuatu dengan amat polos seperti itu.

"Kau mau aku menyanyi?"

"Bosan," jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Apa?" pertanyaan Donghae bernada naik satu oktaf.

"Ma-maksudku aku terlalu sering mendengarmu menyanyi, aku sudah hafal semuanya," jawab Eunhyuk gelagapan.

"Oh, lalu, eum apa kau mau aku membuatkan dance baru untukmu?"

"Hey hey, aku kan Lead Dancer di SuJu, aku juga Dancing Machine di Super Junior, apa kau mau menghinaku?" tanya Eunhyuk sarkastik.

"Aish~, lalu kau mau apa yeobo?"

"Aku mau cium," goda Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya ada ciuman yang artistic?" Donghae balik menggoda.

Namja itu kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, bagian mana yang harus kucium eoh?" tanya Donghae menggoda, kini jarak wajahnya dan wajah Eunhyuk hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

**Chu~**

"Seperti ini," kata Eunhyuk malu-malu setelah ia mencium Donghae singkat.

"Boleh kucium lagi,"

"Ani!" tolak Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo?" tanya Donghae frustasi.

"Kalau kau menciumku di kamar, besok pasti bibirku akan bengkak, aku tidak mau," jawab Eunhyuk polos.

'Ya Tuhan, betapa polosnya namja ini~,' teriak Donghae dalam hati.

"Aku akan menciummu pelan-pelan,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau,"

"Lalu Eunhyukkie-ku yang manis ini mau apa?"

"Aku mau_"

Hening.

1.

2.

3.

"Choi Siwon,"

Mata Donghae terbelalak kaget, sekaget-kagetnya, bagaiman bisa Eunhyuk mengatakan hal itu secara langsung di depannya, setidaknya jika ia sudah bosan dengan dirinya dia bisa mengatakan itu baik-baik, setidaknya jika ia tak mencintainya lagi, ia bisa mengatakan itu dengan perlahan padanya, namun.. oh..

Donghae menggenggam hatinya yang sakit, rasa terkhianati tercipta dihatinya, menciptakan luka yang menganga.

"Aku mau Choi Siwon, jadi bawakan dia padaku dan tinggalkan aku dengannnya, aku ingin melihatnya sampai mataku sakit," lanjut Eunhyuk lagi.

Bagai ditikam belati, Donghae tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius, lalu menunduk sekilas, menatap Eunhyuk kembali, memperlihatkan mata Eunhyuk yang masih sama, serius, seperti saat pertama ia mengungkapkan keinginannya akan seorang Siwon.

"Apa kau tak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Donghae dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak," jawab Eunhyuk datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan Siwon,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

Hati Donghae remuk, bagaimna bisa Eunhyuk menggodanya lalu menjatuhkannya dengan begitu mudah? Bagaiman bisa Eunhyuk mengatakan semua itu dengan tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sedikitpun, ia berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, merasakan perasaannya yang berkecamuk dan kacau.

"Selamat tinggal, Hyuk," katanya lirih, "Selamanya aku tetap akan mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

::

::

Seorang namja menatap dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan pada namja lain yang kini tengah berkjongkok sambil menopangkan dagunya di lututnya.

"Whoa~~~" kata namja itu kagum.

Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang begitu aneh, bagaimna bisa dia merasakan perasaan ini selama sehari? Ia senang dan sedih, dan ah~~

"Whoaa~~," puji Eunhyuk lagi, "Bukankah ini sangat keren Hae?" Eunhyuk meminta persetujuan.

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Donghae kesal.

"Ne," tanggap Eunhyuk sambil menganggukkan kepala blondennya.

"Apa matamu sudah sakit sekarang?" tanya Donghae semakin kesal.

"Belum~," jawab Eunhyuk imut.

"Hyeung samfe keafan akfu harus melakukaen ifni?" pertanyaan tidak jelas itu keluar dari bibir seorang Choi Siwon.

"Jangan bicara Wonnie," sentak Eunhyuk kasar, "Atau aku akan mengadukan pada Bummie kalau kau hampir mencium Kyuhyun kemarin," ancam Eunhyuk.

"Hyeung," panggil Siwon memelas, ia menatap Leeteuk yang hanya pasrah melihatnya.

"Sampai matanya sakit," jawab Donghae kesal.

"Whooa, ini sangat artistic," puji Eunhyuk lagi, kembali ia menatap lesung pipit Siwon yang begitu dalam tercipta saat namja itu tersenyum.

Terlihat Leeteuk memijit kecil keningnya yang berkedut, ia teringat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

**Flash Back on.**

Leeteuk amat resah saat telinganya mendapati suara isakan yang semakin keras dari arah dapur, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar, sesampainya disana ia mendapati Donghae yang sedang menangis, menekuk lututnya dengan begitu menyedihkan.

"Donghae-ah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Eunhyukkie, dia memutuskanku dan malah menginginkan Siwon, Hyung," jawab Dobghae di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan," kata Leeteuk murka, ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kamar Eunhyuk, membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sedikit kasr.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang dilihatnya saat ia hampir memasuki kamar itu.

Choi Siwon duduk di tempat tidur Eunhyuk, tersenyum dengan begitu lebar, sementara Eunhyuk berjongkok dibawahnya, menopangkan dagunya di lututnya dengan begitu imut.

"Eh Hyung," sapa Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk garang.

"Itu," Eunhyuk memunjuk wajah Siwon, "Sangat artistic,"

"Jadi benar kau putus dengan Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk semakin menakutkan.

"Eh, putus apanya?"

"Donghae bilang kau menginginkan Siwon?"

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya dengan sedikit linglung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku ingin ini lho Hyung," kata Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae yang baru saja bergabung dan Leeteuk yang sejak tadi berdiri di mabang pintu, hanya bisa menatap kaku.

"Nae Donghae chagi tidak punya ini, dia punya ABS, wajah yang tampan, mata yang teduh, hati yang lembut dan aku mencintainya, tapi Donghae tidak punya perahu seperti Siwon, aku ingin Donghae punya perahu seperti Siwon, jadi maukah Hyung meminjamkan tabunagn Hyung agar aku bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit agar ahli bedah membuatkan perahu seperti ini?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

Tiga pasang mata terbelalak, Donghae agak memerah wajahnya karena sempat dipuji oleh Eunhyuk. Sementara Siwon masih terus memasang senyumnya untuk Eunhyuk.

"Mau ya Hyung, aku ingin Donghae punya perahu di pipinya,"

"Eunhyuk-ah," panggil Leeteuk.

"Ne,"

"Itu namanya Lesung pipit, PABBO!," teriak Leeteuk membahana.

"Eh? Begitukah?" tanya Eunhyuk polos, "Jadi Donghae bisa dioperasi agar punya Yesung pipit?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Leeteuk menepuk dahinya hingga memerah, "Ani!" tolaknya kasar, dia menyelengoskan wajahnya dengan sebal, mencoba meninggalkan dongsaengnya yang –pabbo itu, "Dan lagi, namanya Lesung pipit Hyuk, bukan Yesung pipit," Teukie menekan kalimatnya pada kata 'Yesung'

"Whoaaa," kembali ucapan panjang itu tercipta dari bibir Eunhyuk, ia tak menghiraukan amarah Leader Super Junior yang hampir membuncah itu.

Kembali ke posisi semula, mengagumi karya artistic Yesung, eh Lesung pipit milik siwon, meninggalkan Donghae yang menatap namja chingunya itu dengan cengo.

"Hae tidah mau lihat juga?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Hah~~ ya Tuhan," Donghae menghela napas berat.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Kwehehehehe ehm, satu lagi fic ini gaje, semoga reders suka..<strong>

**paling suka di bagian Yesung pipit, kekekeke, #tabok pala sendiri**

**Review please..**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b **

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


End file.
